Luffy's dimensional girl
by annsophie.hojberg
Summary: Marisole is miserable in our world and one day when an old lady offers her to change it, she does not hesitate, but what happens after she eats that weird fruit from that weird old lady, with her weird son in the weird shop...? Rated m because of possible naughty scene's... Read more
1. One Piece World! Here i come!

Despair was all i knew, sitting in class thinking this, while drawing in my death note. I loved that book. It mostly contained pictures of luffy from one piece, but i drew other things too. Why was i born in the wrong world. I opened my computer and checked that there was no sound on it. I wen't online and started watching one piece. I loved thoose guys, carelessly doing whatever they wanted. I would wan't that too, but i was stuck in this awful and boring world, where you were forced to be a student in a far to strickt school-systeme. Other then that, if you were not pretty or smart, you would probably live your life as an convienence store salesman. Luffy was on amazon lilly fighting marigold and sandersonia in the ring, showing of his willpower. I was now drawing how i wanted to look like if i was in one piece, i had gotten pretty good at drawing one piece styled characters and was freakently sending pictures to oda, without reaply to most of them, though one of them was used in the impel down arc. I was so proud, and wanted to show everyone, but there was another problem, there was noone to show it to. I was pretty much alone. I was living in an orphenage because my parents abondend me when i was young. I loved the ladies that work at the orphenage but they mostly did not have time for me. I was 17 after all, and i did not need as much care as the children who were smaller then me. I showed them all of my paintings and the day i had gotten my character on the show they held a party. But i wanted people my own age to give me credit to. Well i wasn't ugly, but i wasn't very pretty either, my hair had gotten damaged from a pool of chemical waste i was put in when my parents abandoned me. And believe it or not, it turned turqouise, a bit darker then vivi's hair. I was a size 42 in pants so it wasn't as if i was seriously overweight, but i wasn't a supermodel, like nami. I had big boobs and a big ass, but boys didn't like me because i was so diffrent, and in my class i was the laughing stock. I don't know why, ijust think that it is human nature to have someone in a gathering to be the laughing stock. And in this case as saif before it was me. The teacher yelled at me, i was looking at him, but not really hearing, as i was in my own little world. But when he grabbed my notebook from under me, i bubble suddently popped like the one's in sabaody archipelog.

"Hey what are you doing."  
"What am i doing, what am i doing, you mean what are you doing..."  
"No actually i meant you!" i said with a blunt face. He grabbed my arm, to the extent where it actually hurt me. I didn't scream.

"Let's see what you were drawing this time, shall we?"  
"No please"  
"Shut up trailer trash" oh you thought that the teachers would be nice to me, no this was a private school i worked my butt of to get into. I was nothing but a piece of trash in everybodie's eyes in here.

"I...i"  
"What are you going to do, noone will help you." he ripped out the first page of my book, the page with all the death note's rules, and then he wen't up to his desk and pulled out an bunsenburner.

"Let's se how fast a piece of paper burns?"  
all the kids cheared him on.

"Please don't."  
He threw it into the fire, and as the paper burnt, my heart did too. Then he took the first member of the crew out and set fire to it. And as the words black leg startet to burn, the flame turned darker. Mysterious. But i didn't put much thought's into it. Then the next member was up for the burn. Nami could not navigate herself out of this mess. And maybe i was just a loner who should see a shrink but i really felt like one of there crew. I felt like i understood them and i was ready to die for them. I ran to the desk and took the book from his hand. I felt the adrenaline kick in and when my professor neard me i kicked him in the balls and then i made the bunsen bruner fall so that it hit his hand which he was using to support himself. He then fell to the floor. I suddently realized what i had just done and started runnign for my table in the back of the class. A guy in my class made my stumble and i fell flat.

"Was that an earthquake. Oh no it was just you!"  
Everyone started laughing and my teacher was now standing above me.

"Why you little insulent bitch" he said as he pulled me up by my hair. I screamed this time and the tears of pain started rushing down my cheek's as if they were having an race.

"Now she's crying" my teacher said and slapped me. Well when it came to me slapping, kicking, spitting on, pushing even punching was legal. As if a was a wandering boxing sack. I was pulled up again b my hair and yet again i screamed. When i saw someone at the window pointing at me and then turning her hand and using the same finger to indicate that i was to come with her. She was kind of farmiliar. But i didn't know who. I just knew that i wanted to do as she said. And so i did i grabbed my bag, and my death note and ran out of the building. I saw her up ahead and ran after her. She kept disapearing and reapearing, and after i had been running for about ten minutes, and allmost couldn't feel my legs she finally stopped and invited me for a cup of coffee. I was in a trance, noone had ever asked me to have coffee with them, and when i said that i didn't have any money, she just shook her head and said, that it was her treat. We walked past a lot of diffrent places, with an impressive amount of selections of cofee. Decaf, vanilla, iceblend, even one with mynth. Grose. But after a while she stopped at an old rundown shop. The persienna was hanging in front of the door, in front there was some fake grass with a lousy, holy parasole and to chairs painted in pastel pink and green. A white fence, or should i say yellow, put around the shop, did not help at all. Eventhough i had a feeling that i should run away i didn't, because the old lady was so intruiging. The sign above the shop said gol oger. Funny name, maybe hungarian. I followed the lady as she walked inside. Inside there was a guy above 2 meters, with black hair and a very unintelligent look on his face. As he saw the women, he straitend up a bit.

"My son, what about some coffe." what that little woman, who wasn't more then 1,50 meters, had a son that big. Poor her. I sat down at the counter and i swore i saw a cocrouche crawl away from under the chair. It send chillings down my spine. The old lady wen't over to one of the other chairs but had some trouble getting up on it.

"You wan't some help, madame" i asked.

"If i could lend a knee?" she asked and i got down in a proposal-styled kneel, and she stepped on my knee and held on to my hand and got on the chair safely.

"Thank you marisole."  
"How do you know my name?" i asked surprised about it.

"It's written on your book" she said and pointed at the book that i hadn't let go since we left from my school.

"Will it be alright at your school"  
"Yes this happens all the time. But i just wan't to live a good life, and if that means induring some pain and suffering then it's fine, nobody dies from what they do to me in there.

"You have a black eye"  
"WHAT?" i said and looked at the counter that was surprisingly the only thing in this shop that was clean, and it wasn't just clean it was marvelous, i could see my reflection, and i had gotten a black eye. The lady looked at her son with a troubled look.

"Oh no, they are all going to be so worried about me." the lady's look changed to happy.

"Who are you refering to?"  
"The ladies at the orphenage and the other kids. They allways worry about me, but i am strong, i can handle it. I am sorry, you don't wan't to hear about me, i am just a nobody..."  
"No au contraire, i wan't to hear about you, tell me, what is your full name?"  
"Well it is Marisole Domande Lapeuvre, why?"  
I swore i heard her wisper something about the will of D. but it couldn't be.

"And how old are you?"  
"17"  
"Aha, perfect, and can i have a look in your death note?"  
"Sure, but i don't think you know.."  
"One piece, sure i know."  
"YOU DO?"  
"Yes i know i am just an old lady, i should not know about such thing's but here i am. Interesting, what is this?" she was looking at a picture of a devilfruit i had drawn. It was the fruit i wanted to eat if i could. It was the element element no mi. It granted the master the ability to control the element, and those are of course water, earth, fire, wind and lightning.

"Well it's just something for fun. I mean it not really..."  
"Show it to her, she is the one!" the lady yelled to the tall man.

"Are you sure, okasan"  
What mother in japanese, they didn't look very japanese to me.

"ARE YOU DOUBTING YOURE OWN MOTHER?"  
the little lady was now standing on her chair pointing the wrong way, so i slowly turned the chair around so that she could look at her son who was now shaking in fear. Kind of funny actually. Why fear such a small lady when you are 2 meters of muscle yourself, but then again i did not know anyting about mother-son relationships. I didn't have either. So who was i to talk. But seeing them fighting and bickering at eachother mad me laugh a real laugh that hadn't been out in many years now, except for when i was with the ladies at the orphenage. I started laughing as hard as i could and the two others realizing how stupid they must have looked to there guest started laughing to. And so the negative feeling of before was showed out of the shop. I fell to the floor laughing, and i started crying because i was laughing so hard. In the mean time the son was gone out in the kitchen and when i sat back in my chair and thanked the old lady for making me laugh after so many years there was a plate with a weird fruit on it. It looked like a pinapple but it was purple and it had tiny spirals all over it and in stead of beeing round it was square. And suddently something popped into my head and i suddently screamed.

"DEVIL FRUIT!"

I then looked at the women next to me who nodded and showed me the picture i had drawn in my book. The two fruit were exactly alike. How odd. And yet there was a real life devil fruit in front of me, so seeing that they were alike wasn't that odd anymore. I wanted to eat the fruit as fast as i could, but the lady stopped me when i had the fruit allmost at my mouth.

"With this fruit comes great responsability, you have to remember this." i nodded eargerly, wanting to devour the fruit. She now wen't trough the pages of my book until she came to the picture from that morning. The one of me.  
"Is this how you would like to look. And is there someone you would like to have with you"  
"What do you mean..."  
"Just answer my child"  
"Well yes and yes my dog maddy"  
"Very well enjoy your food"  
"Thank you for the food" i said in my own very bad japanese.

"Well we will have to do something about that too."  
i didn't ask any questions because i was gulfing down the food, it tasted horrible, like really old moldy yoghurt, but i ate every last bit of it.

"Well the power should be there when you get there, now follow me."

She said and i did so...


	2. Evil draws near! Marisole's first fight!

We wen't to the freezer in the back of the store. I was freaking huge, but then again if the tall guy was to get trough then maybe it needed to be that big.

"Are you sure, about your choice"  
"I don't know what you are talking about so no"  
she opened the fridge to reveale nothing but darkness, i wen't closer and looked inside.

"Sure inside yourself you know exactly what i am talking about." she said and then i realized that a little part of me wanted the thruth to be that she was sending me into the one piece world, but before i could ask her she threw me into the freezer which was not a freezer but a gigantic hole.

"Remember that in three years from now you need to be back in this place or else you will not get back."  
"OK" i yelled smiling as i knew exactly where i was going. I fell for quite some time but suddently i could feel my body change, i looked down and saw as my leg transformed into drawn legs and they became alot smaller, my hips only became a bit smaller and again my waist became much smaller my boobs became bigger, and my hair longer though it staid blue. My clothes burnt and i was suddently naked. It felt weird, but i guess i had to go through it. The clothes i had drawn in my book now appeard. It was a pair of of black short with golden buttons and nits, and a tight vest that wen't just below my boobs to you could see my stomache with golden buttons and nits as well, on of my arms got covered with a fishnet sleeve and the other i had a fingerless glove. Then on my leg a kniveholder appeard and wrapped itself thight aroung my leg and on the other one not a knife holder but a cigarette holder, not that i smoked i just wanted it because it was cool, then on both sides of my hip beautiful golden guns appeared and if it was as in my book, then there would be no bullets in then, no there should be a little hole at the end of it, to channel my ability's to bullets. Suddently i heard barking from beside me, it was my dog, but not really it had gotten two tails and it was freaking huge. Her eyes were still the same or at least i could sense her in her eyes, so i knew that it was her. I tried to, while falling still, get to her and curled in her stomach.

"It's going to be fine honey, we are going some place better, where you don't just get beat up for no reason, except if you are in the wrong pirate crew or you get taken by the navy. Omg what happens if i die in there."  
"You will return to the other world!" maddy said. I allmost had a heart attack, my dog just said something to me. What the fuck.

"You just spoke"  
"Yes i did i guess, intresting."  
"But how"  
"Don't tell me that this is the weirdest thing that happened today?!"  
"No you are right. Well there is the exit." i said when i could see light at the end of this seemingly never ending tunnel. It was a tiny spot of light that grew bigger, just like my happiness had this day. Finding out that i was going to get my biggest wish, was the one thing that could never make me sad. I was on my way into the one piece world. But my happiness would soon turn to fear when i realized that the place that i was going to land, was in the middle of the ocean.

"Get on my back, i think i have a better chance of swimming." Maddy yelled at me. I did as she told me at made my way to her back."  
"But how do you know."  
"Well some enormous guy told me, that i should protect you with all my newfound power and he said that i should tell you to blow before the landing."  
"Blow before the landing?"  
"Yes"  
we were now out of the tunnel making our way straight down on the blue hell. Since i was now a devilfruit user i could not swim. We were still falling and as usual in situation where there are multiple outcomes, i had to go through all the possibly worst outcomes, like drowning, getting eaten by a seaking, picked up by a navy ship, executed because i have nowhere to go and nowhere to return. But there were of course also nice outcomes, but i simple didn't see them right now. In the distance i could see an island that looked farmiliar to one of them in the show, but that did not mean that the straw hats were there, and it didn't mean that it was the one that i was thinking of.

"BLOW!" Maddy yelled and my sabaody archipelog bubble burst once again.

"Ok, here go nothing" i said leaning over the edge of Maddy and blew. Just as i let the first few oxygen molecyles out we flew 5 meters up again. This must be some of my power. I blew to hard, because we were going upwards again. So i slowed it down a bit, and we descended slowly into the water. In the beginning i thought that Maddy was sinking, but when she started moving her legs and spinning her tail we were allmost faster then the flying fish riders. So we set sail and i had to grab on to her to not fall into the sea.

"Did the tall guy sai anything else about this?"  
"Well he said to not interfear to much with the plot."  
"Ok, i guess i can handle that!" i said and we were going to the island, when i suddently felt something on my back. My backpack from school. I took out my computer and turned it on, and amazingly i had internet connection, awesome, then i could stay updated on everything in one piece, so i knew what was going to happen and when. What else, my death note, my pencilcase, my ipod, my htc, couple of headphones, some paper, some books and my lunch. I took out the last thing and startet eating it. It was super delicious, it was a chicken,bacon,salat and curry sandwich. I ate some of it and fed the last to Maddy, although it did not stop her from getting hungry again after three seconds.

"We are allmost there, hang in there, honey!" i said to her, and you barked at me. The island was now in clear view and i started to look for signs of life, but as we circled around the island, i could not see a thing. They were not here. Well i had to keep searching for the going merry. That wonderfull ship that was awesome and perfect and would die, that episode i was crying like a little girl, it was so sad. I loved that ship, it had been there since the beginning, and it was a nakama just like everyone else. Although when the guys were on the skypiea i did not give much thought into klabautermann. But it made so much sense when they came to water 7. I said to Maddy that we should go on shore and rest a bit, and i really wanted to test my new abilities.

Days wen't by and we became so much stronger, i could feel the power and the bound between us grow even stronger. One night when we were eating a lion i had caught, very proud of myself, we talked about Maddy's powers.

"Well you are an exellent swimmer, and you can talk, did the tall guy tell you any other things about you're new form, oh and have you allways understood what i was saying to you?"

"Relax, i didn't allways understand, but the guchi-gou's were kind of anoying."  
"But you were so cute" seeing her strict face i changed it" you are so cut, are was what i ment"

"He did tell me that i was to be more powerfull then a seaking, whatever that means."  
"That's awesome, we are going to rock this world." my stomache was still growling so i decided to steal some of her food. She caught my attempt to steal it, and growled at me.

"Just a little bit, you have so much"  
"It's because i am ten times bigger then you!"  
"Yeah, but i am ten times stronger."  
"Really gimme youre best shot!" she yelled and got up on all fours.

"Come on we don't need to do this" i said and as soon as i could see that she led her guard down i attacked her with my fire dragon attack. She then came at me with a twirl of her tail, and soon i was send flying into the jungle landing in the middle of a pack of monkeys.

I ran with the speed of light back to her, showing of my newfound power, inhancing my speed with the wind, though i had a little trouble stopping. I used my new wings on my back made og plants and leather from the lion, to navigate the aircurrents and i was now flying above her.  
"See if you can get to me here."  
"Haha, nice one coward!" she yelled but i just laughed.

"Just because i know your strenghts and weaknesses, it only makes me a better pirate."  
"We have to find luffy and ask him" she yelled.

"Yeah, i am proud of you, you finally learned his name, before you were calling him lubby"  
"Yeah..." she suddently fell to the ground.

"MADDYYYYYYY!" i yelled and flew down to get her. There was a tiny arrow in the back of her thigh, it had some sort of sleeping gas pocket attached to it, and before i could do anything i could do anything i felt myself getting all sleepy as well. The last thing i saw was the representative navy blue and white caps of the hundred men around me, only one stood out, a man in a yellow and orange stripped suit saying, that it had been way to easy.

I woke up in the middle of a large crowd of marines. They were all pointing at me with there guns.

"Is this really necessary, it seems kind of overrated, doesn't it, i mean i'm a little girl" suddently i felt sharp pain in my stomache, from some sort of light that hit me. I knew what this was.

"Borsalino, you sly motherfucker."  
"You know my name" he said appearing infront of me towering, completly filling me with a shadow of fear and respect.

"Yes, i know everything, i know when you are going to sabaody archipelog, i know why, and i know your rank, your birthday, your weaknesses and strenghts, i know you are going to be defeated"  
"By your beloved captain?" he said with a grin on his face.

"What? I don't have a captain" i said but added a yet at the end.

"Well then who is going to deffeat me?"  
"Well i don't know silver something!" i said trying to remember how to pronounce his last name when his foot collided with my chin. And as a flew a few stepps back, i remembered.

"Rayleigh, that's the name" i said and pointet at him, wondering why i did not have any handcuffs on.

I stood up and brushed some imaginary dirt from my shorts.

"Ow that hurt" i said and pretended to cry. the marines around me started questioning wether or not i was really a member of the notourious strawhat crew. And as they let there guard down i used a new move i had been working on. It was kind of like sanji signature kick, the one in the we are! opening but i used my powers to make the wind and fire knock everyone on the ship out cold. Everyone except Borsalino.

"I don't wan't to fight anyone, you are threatning an inosent here" i said to him.

"Well let's sum up shall we, you were on an sacred island, dancing around singing about the strawhat pirates, calling there captain luffy, we arrested you on a suspicioun and here we are you have knocked my entire crew out."  
"Was that why you didn't give me handcuffs."  
"No, we simply thought that it was a flying machine on your back. But it wasn't i see."  
"No i ate the element element no mi"  
"Interesting, but you cannot beat me, as i am faster then light." he said and started moving.

"Well so am i, i said and made my body vibrate faster then light so you couldn't see me, then i could see him charging right at me with his foot.

"Not again mister" i said and made my fist catch on fire and then i dogged his attack and punched him down cold. He was now flying threw the wall og the ship and i ran after him and when he wa allmost at the end i kicked him with a metal kick, which is basically my leg covered with metal as an armor, that way i could kick harder. And i send him flying the other way and right over the edge of the ship. i yelled for maddy and soon she came out of the lower deck covered in marines trying to stop her. But she threw them of as if they were nothing. That's my dog. I instructed her to go and get Borsalino. Because i was to not interfere with the course of the plot. And he had to be in sabaody archipelog. Maddy wen't into the see and i made and air bubble around her head so that she could breath but only for a while because i could not switch the air inside the bubble. So when she breathed the air in and sent it out as co2, i couldn't change them back. So at the end it was up to her, she had to move fast since devil fruit users just sunk and couldn't move upwards in the water by themselves. I was starring down at the water, casually fighting of the marines coming at me, surprised at my own strength, i had only been on that island for about 3 weeks or so. But the intence training, might have paid of in the end. Maddy was stille not coming back and i was prepared to jump into the ocean to save her, although i would probably die aswell. I was just looking at the water waiting for her to come back. Maybe she was eaten by a seaking or she was stuck under a rock, or maybe there was a vulcano under the seafloor that errupted just when she came down there.

"MADDY I AM COMING TO SAVE YOU" i said and jumped of the edge of the boat. I was prepared to die for her, but then an idea popped into my head, what if the water never touched me. I created an air bubble around me to fight of the water, and around it i made a solid fire cage, i was now waiting for my faith.

The water started to gather around me, and eventhough i could feel that the water slowed me down, and made me weaker i just had to push myself hard enough and then there should be no problem. I startet to descent and i quickly found Maddy, she was protecting Borsalino, from some weird shark-ish things. I was proud of her fighting them off that well, but decided to help her a bit. I simply went over to her, as i in this way could walk in the water. I punched the sharks and got quite a few of them away before one of them decided to chew a bit on my arm. But then maddy bit into to, but the sharks head wen't into a locking posititon and i couldn't get it of, and the blood rushing of my arm attrackted even sharks and i decided to use a lighting to get of the water allong with Borsalino and Maddy, i grabbed to both them, one in each arm, though the bleeding began to get faster as i grabbed Bolsarino, i still had to do it or we would all die. I needed to by so quick that the water didn't reach to hit me. And so i counted from three to one and focused all of my energi on getting the lightning going, but as we rushed the sharks head flew of leaving me with big open wounds. I had never felt this much pain, but i couldn't die after only three weeks in the one piece world. And i would not have a reputation in the world as the girl who beat an admiral but died because of a shark. We were now allmost at the top and the water hit my fingers, it weakend me a bit, but i kept up the pace. We ran trough the surface of the the water, but i must have miscalculated a bit because we ran directly into the side of the ship, through it and onto the deck.


	3. Chopper's save and Luffy's tension!

I was now lying on the deck thinking about two thing's, the first thing was, i had to get the bleeding stopped, but that was easy i ripped some of Borsalino's cape of and wrapped it around my arm, and thightend it, so that the bleeding would stop, i just had to stay still, so that the wound could heel nicely. I did learn some thing's in school that were usefull. The second thing, was to get myself noticable. And i had a plan, if i was correct, then the pirates should still be in alabasta, or just leaving. If i could get a bounty higher then Zoro's then maybe, maybe luffy would think that i was awesome, and if Maddy was on the picture, it would be a two in one deal. But how did i get a bounty higher then Zoro's. Well i beat one of the Admirals already, but it was only one ship, if there had been ten...  
"There is fleet coming to get me, with about 15 ships" well that'll do.

"Nice" i said and wrapped my foot in metal and kicked him in the head as hard as i could, also to let some of the fustration from sabaody archipelego run out of my body. It was so nice. The fleets didn't come for a couple of hours and in thoose hours i found a pair of seastone cuffs and cuffed the admiral, then i wen't to the kitchen and started to prepare some food. I made three plates og pasta with metballs and put in front of the Admiral, we might as well get along until the fleet came.

"Why are you not running."  
"Well because i'm not scared, my biggest wish has come true and now even if i die, i wan't people to know who i am and respect me. Not for my look's...stop starring at boob's by the way... i wan't people to respect me as a fighter, and as person. That is all i wan't."  
"What is your name?"  
"My name" well my first and middle name were fine but my last name was hard for japanese person's to pronounce so maybe i should come up with something else.

"My name is Marisole D. Lavandia." i could see his eyes withening a bit when he heard the name D.

"I have no relations with Monkey D. Luffy, Garp or Dragon, and neither with The Portgas family."

"I see"

"Yes, well i will make a bet with you."  
"I am listening"  
"If i beat every ship down to every man, then you will make me wanted for let's say 80 million, right above Zoro.."  
"Why would you wan't that"  
"I wan't to become one of the elven or now if i make it twelve supernova's"  
"How do you now about them, there are only six of them in the current state."  
"Oh i know the future. I know everything. I know that the eleven supernova's are going to be, jewerly bonney, eustass the kid, trafalgar law, x drake, killer, scrathmen apoo, urouge, capone bege, basil hawkins, monkey d. luffy and roronoa zoro." i said and counted them. Not seeing the surprised face of his.

"We just got the rapport of the seventh of them today!" he said,

"Is it Monkey D. Luffy. Is it because he beat Crocodile in Alabasta?"  
"Yes it is. His bounty has been raised to.."  
"100 million i know" yet again he was surprised.  
"Are you psychic?"  
"Yes i am, i know everything." i said overly confident.

"Oh do you wan't to take the bet. Think about how dangerous a girl with psychic powers along with the element element no mi is. I will crush your fleet right before your eyes. You can watch them burn and watch as i feed the corpses to the sharks that attacked you before, then after that i am going to take every flag and burn them, no even better, i will make you do it. You will watch as chaos evolves around you, and you can't do anything, because the keys are on my body somewhere, you would have to inspect me to get them back. I will make you cry for mercy, while people die around you." i said laughing just to make it theatrical, really i didn't want to kill anybody, just beat the shit out of them, but he didn't have to know. The more frantical he gets the bigger shot i had of getting that 80 million dollar bounty on my head.

"Oh and" i said still with the dark expression like when sanji saw his wanted poster in water 7. but then i changed it to a sweet hancock-ish cuttie face and said "does the pasta taste ok?" he fell to the floor because of the sudden change. He couldn't handle the tension. I started laughing at him.

"So we have a deal?"  
"Yes we do, i'll even give you 90 if you do it proberly!" he said and winked at me, it looked like when duval does it.

"Fine then, there comes your precious fleet, let's see if i am worth 90 million or what, let the games begin." i said and when i was going to give him my hand he somehow slipped the cuffs onto my wrist and i could feel my powers fading away.

"Idiot, now i have to do it the hard way" i said and opened my vest to distract him, his face turned all red and hot, when he saw my family jewels, and as he was standing there i kicked him in the face again, but there was no time to get the keys out of my pocket, i just had to try to overpower the ships until i could get a moment to get the keys. It was a very difficult ankle and i had to get Maddy's help. The first hundred marines stormed onto the ship, i had to think fast. I saw a bucket of water and kicked it so that the water made the men slip. Somehow my feet could still use it's power, why i had no idea but when i tried a fire and wind attack it didn't work. I had to get those keys. I was fighting one after another of them standing close to Borsalino so if he got up i could kick him back to sleep.

"Don't let her dog near her, she is wearing seastone, and can't get the key out of her pocket without her d..." he didn't get to say more before i kicked him in the face again. He was quite swollen now. Ten men were charging at me and other were firing gunshot, and eventhough i could deflect some of them, some stille scrapped me. I yelled for Maddy who was having a wrestling match with some of the men, if this was only one ship, then i was way in over my head. If i could just get those freaking cuffs of. Maddy was really struggeling with the men, and i was fighting my way to her, while kicking Borsalino with me, like a football.

"Kizaru-sama!" they yelled but they wouldn't get to him. Then suddently i got an idea, they didn't know that the pistoles were empty so i grabbed one and put the pistol to his head, threatening him a bit. I was on fire with ideas.

"Kizaru-sama!" they yelled again. I leaned to him and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry you will not die today, by the way, you have to come to sabaody archipelego when you hear that the celestrial dragon has been hit. If you don't, well i am going to find you, and then i am going to" i said with a dark evil voice, i could see the tension in his eyes, and feel it in his back, which i was currently kneeling on. "I will never make pasta for you again" again all the tension that he had build up, made him go out cold. To easy.  
"Well you know the prosidure, give me the dog and let her open my cuffs, before the other ships come, i have a time schedule, and i have to make it. So NOW!" i yelled the last word and they emidatly did so, Maddy came to me and liked me in the face and then grabbed the key and gave it to me, i opened the cuffs and put them back on Borsalino.

"WE HAVE TO GET THOSE KEYS!" a higher ranking officer yelled to the others, but i put them in between my boobs.

"Come and get them boys" i said and made a sexy pose, which was in a weird way nice to have someone look at me in a sexy manner. But i didn't let that distract me, i pulled out my gun and then i shot with fire on one side and with ice on the other, to finish them of i made a lighting kick, that training had really helped me alot. Beeing chased by wild animals the first week. Chasing animals the second week, and finally then the third week when i found myself in the best psyical form of my life, i started chanalizing my energi into little compact bullets that explode when hitting something, at first i was freakently exploding myself instead of the target, but after only 2 days i found myself channeling them nicely. But to slowly, so i now focused on doing it quickly, but yet again, if i didn't follow the rules i had made in my head, then they would just explode in my face, it took 3 days to make it faster, and now i could make about 3 per second. Which was fine but i knew that with training, i could make theese small guns work as machine guns if i wanted them to. I would be the most dangerous person on the seas. No, except the 4 king's and the seven warlords. Right now i just wanted to get out of there and meet Luffy and the others. So with that lovely thought in mind i looked around and saw that the enemies were all out cold, to prevent them from coming back right away i made a bubble around there heads containing allmost no oxygen, which makes you sleepy because you are slowly strangled. But i made a tiny hole in each one that would secure there life's but it would probably make them sleep for about 2 hours. I grabbed on to Borsalino and carried him with me to the top of the ship where i flew of to the next one. Who was close to another so i was probably going to fight about 500 men in all, before i had to go to the next ship. I could tell you long and boring story about how i beat them up on thoose ships, but it wasn't anything special and the next eight weren't special either. I then came to the 12'th ship wich contained a man i already knew, it wasn't smoker. Wich is kind of sad, it was hardy. I loved that man, his entiuasme and his overly protective mind. He wasn't there that long in the anime, but he made a big impression on me. So i flew down to him stopping and inch from his nose and starred at him. He was of course surprised by my action but quickly came back to surface and ordered his men to shoot me down. I was in a theatrical mood as seen before, so i pretended to get hit by the bullets and screamed:

"Why, why, why did you do this, i have kids, well i don't and i don't have a family" i then got up, after everyone thought that i was dead and bagan bickering"well actually i don't have anything to live for" the men screamed in surprise over my unseriousness about battle and fell to the floor. The only one standing was hardy.

"Hardy, you need to know, that i love you and hate the same time. Apis didn't deserve that and you should give up on the strwawhats, you are not going to catch them. And i am sorry but i have a deal so byebye" i said and knocked him out along with the rest of the crew. Then again nothing special happened on the next couple of ship's, but if this had been in the anime it would probably had gotten it's own arc. But it wasn't so when i was at last ship which contained alot scared marines, I decided to make some fun. I flew in so noone saw me and hid in the lookout. There i looked at the destruction i had made. Some of the ships were burning and other were totally messed up. Except for the first one. Every crewmember had a bubble, the bubble were invisible which is important for later on, so remember it, but all in all it was a pretty awsomfull sight. I then let borsalino be in the lookout and wen't down to the others.

"Help me!" i screamed and they came to my rescue.

"Who are you?"  
"Suddently out the blue she was there, it horrible, you commaredes are dead or worse. And soon we are all going to die. Prepare yourselves."  
"How did she look" here comes the fun.

"Well she was about 1,69 meters, slim, black shorts, black vest, golden guns, knives, cigarettes and the most caracteristic thing about her was her blue hair." i said and they realized that i was talking about myself and evacuated the ship.

"Well this is no fun" but suddently i felt dizzy and Maddy who jumped from ship to ship, had to hold me up. The gunshot's and sharkbite were getting to me now. But i was done.

"Thanks, honey" i said and kissed her ear before i got up into the lookout were i was greated with a knife in the stomache. I had to play cool although i could feel the famous cough of blood, i held it down and dragged the knife out myself and punched that jerk in the face and as extra in his balls. See normally i would not have the strength to overpower an Admiral, but since our power were so much alike, it kind of made us equals, you can say. So i would never beat any of the other admiral's but him. I grabbed him by the hair as my teacher had done to me and made him look at what he had done.

"See, now we agreed that you would give me a 90 million bounty right, now do it."  
"I don't have an..."  
"Den den mushi, here" i said and put it into his hands.

"Very well." he said and dialed the headquarters.

"Marine headquarters." the den den mushi sounded  
"Hello my friend, reporting from of the sacred island, 15 battleships have been destroyed, no wait 16, by a single woman."  
as the man in the phone screamed you could see the den den mushi snail do the same, i loved those thing's.  
"She is very dangerous and she is ruthless. She will be given an bounty of 100 million. And be given a place in the supernova's!"  
"But isn't she an amateur."  
"ARE YOU SAYING AN AMATEUR COULD BEAT ME THREE TIMES!"  
"Sorry sir, it will happen right away sir, if you could sent us a picture sir."  
i nodded and whispered that my dog had done it.

"What is the name of the culprit sir?"  
"Her name is The Oracle Marisole D. Lavandia!"

And so i said goodbye and kick him one last time before escaping on Maddy.

"See you at the excecution!" i yelled at him, referring of course to ace's ecxecution. He was left breathless over this new power, that had to be destroyed no matter what.

No P.O.V

Why wasn't she affected by the blood spilling out of her wound, what was she. Maybe it had been adrenaline or something but it was still very weird. She came out of nowhere. On the beach where he had captured her she had been so lively and so sweet looking, he allmost couldn't believe that she was a strawhat, but after today, she had to be either that or a kid pirate. She was allmost as fast as him, and could do most the thing's he could. She was indeed his equal, and after that day he swore that he would not stop until he saw her head rolling on the floor, for humiliating him.

Marisole's P.O.V

"Maddy hurry around the island and into the jungle, i am dying here!" i said and my dog did, she even did it so fast i couldn't even see what was happening because my vision kept blurring. I let my hand run threw her white hair and i found the spot behind her ear she licked so much. She was worried i could sense it. And i was worried, what would happen to her if i died and wen't back to the real world. Was she going to follow or was she going to have to live her life here without me. I started crying, i should never have brought her into this mess. I was a jerk, a selfish jerk. Maybe all thoose kicks and punches weren't hard enough. Maybe they should have just made me invalid or something, killed me maybe. I didn't know what to do, her hair was like needles against my fresh wound. Why did i not see that one comming, i was a not only a selfish jerk, i was a dumb idiot as well. A selfish dumb idiotic jerk, was what i was. The shark bite was still covered with the bandage, but it had turned red and all the way down my arm was a spiral of blood still streaming. It was turning dark and i could feel Maddy sniffing for something in the jungle, maybe she could sense someone in there, then she looked up and barked at something i tried to look up, but all i saw was something gray, maybe smoke. Maybe smoker, i thought at started laughing but it made me caugh blood all over maddy's smooth fer i apologized in the best way i could, but only screaching sound came out of my mouth. Shit. This was really bad, i just got that incredible bounty in here, and now i was going back to the life of before. The boring, hurtfull life i once lived, with the boring and hurtfull world that came along, where the colours allways seemed grayer and there was only one wrong and one wright. Where green was green and not purple. Where you had to follow the law or you could risk beeing electricuted. That boring life. I could now hear the sound of the waves and they were calling for me. They were saying that i should just give up and take the easy way. Like i allways had done. And the they showed me what was in store for me if i came with them. The orphenage ladies the other children, but they suddently ran out of pictures to show me and i yelled inside my head to stay awake and not go to sleep, so i opened my eyes to see a bondfire up ahead and there was a ship. a ship i had seen many times, a ship i had been dreaming about for years. The ship with the orange trees and the ram head in the front. There in front of me was the legendary Going Merry. And up ahead i could just spot Zoro's marimo head. I was finally there, at the beginning of my lifelong dream. I was finally on my way to the strawhats. But then it all wen't black.

Luffy's P.O.V

I was laughing so hard at sorry after nami's remark. He was such a funny guy. I was looking at all my nakama's, thinking what would have happened if i had died in alabasta. No now was not the time, it was time for celebration now, not sadness.

"What did you do today chopper?" i asked the little reindeer, he looked at me and i could see his cheeks turning slightly red.  
"Nothing speciel" his eyes met Robin's.

"But it was a nice day."

I was glad to hear that he had gotten to know Robin a little better, this could be the beginning of a improved crew. Everyone was having fun and was laughing and eating the delicious cooking that sanji was famous for. As i was clapping and yelling at usopp's stupid dancing and singing, i saw something approaching us, nami noticed it too. It was big and had something on it's back. When it came closer i could see that it was a giant dog, with two tail. The dog was white, but with a golden shine too it, it's eyes black as the night. It was exhausted, you could see that it had been walking for some time, and he had been swimming to, because it was all wet. It had wounds on it's leg, sword wounds and bullet wounds. It had been in a fight, maybe it had something to do with the smoke coming from the other side of the island. I had thought that there were others on the island, and i wanted to go see them but nami stopped me, saying i needed to slow down and don't cause an uproar. Then i noticed something strange about the dog, it's back was covered in blood, but why was it's back attacked, when the sides of his stomach was unharmed, then i saw some long blue hair, ressembling Vivi on the side, and as the dog collapses of exhaustment, i could see that it was a girl. He stomach was covered in freah blood, and more was pouring out of her open wound. I ran to her, but she was unconcious.

"Chopper, do something, can you save her" strangly i felt a connection to the girl, as though i knew her.

Chopper ran over and became the bigger man version to have a better look.  
"I can't see it because of the light, we have to get her inside where there is better lightning." he said and i grabbed her in a bridal style and carried her inside the ship. I didn't know why i wanted to save her this much, it was kind of weird. She briefly opened her eyes and said my name. How did she know, maybe from the wanted poster. I put her in Nami's bed, but was asked to leave because i kept distracting Chopper. I wen't out on the deck where Zoro was sitting.

"Why are you this hectic?" he asked me.

"I don't know, i like her dog, i wan't them to join" i said as convincing as i could, trying to convince myself too.

"Well that makes sense" he said, he was sitting up against the rail of the ship in a lotus position, his head slightly down, as he always did, when he was about to fall asleep. But Sanji came down the stairs looking all beat up.  
"What's wrong Sanji?"  
"Who could do such a thing to such a beatiful lady, i am going to find that shitty bastard and kick his ass."  
"Did Chopper tell you anything."  
"He has to operate, she has several bullet injuries. How's her dog?"  
we looked around and saw that Zoro was now lying up against the dog's stomach while snorring a duet with it.

"It's going to be fine, he was just tired, his wounds don't seem severe."  
"Luffy?"  
"Yes" i said and looked at Sanji.

"I took a walk around the island and saw a fleet of about 15 battleships, completly destroyed. Other than that, in a rowboat on the way to the island, was a marine Admiral."

"You don't think..."  
"Chopper is going to tell us if the bullets are Marine or not, such a lovely lady, doing such a horrible thing."  
"I did that to when i was young, maybe you should let her explain Sanji" Robin said from above us.

"YOU ARE RIGHT ROBIN-CHWAN!" Sanji yelled twirling around with heart in his eyes. Then Robin looked at me and spoke.  
"We have to set sail" She said.

"You are right" i said and we quickly got away from the island. There was a backpack on the floor. It was black and it said Eastpack. What a funny name, maybe she was named eastpack. I opened it, to find a weird black book, without pages, and when you opened it, there was a screen with a picture of...us, and another guy with blue hair and large arms. Maybe someone she knew. I was looking for a mushi attached to it, but there was none. Then i put the book down. I then took up another divice. It was a small black thing with a button and when i puched it the screen lit up. There was a picture, very weird picture. It was so unreal, maybe drawn of a girl with short blue hair with two old ladies. But the girl in the picture didn't look anything like the girl in Nami's bed. i sat down and pulled the device closer to me but there were to little earplugs attached to it. I put them in my ear and listened, but nothing happened. I tried to make the device do other thing's but the button in the bottom just made the screen change to some wavy symbol. And the button on the top made the screen go black. It said something on the screen in a language i didn't understand, but there was an arrow that pointed right so i tried to whipe my finger over the screen, and soon i made something new happen. I was now in somekind of library, there where a lot of tittles, i couldn't read them all but i pressed one down named one piece we are! then the earplugs made a sound. At first i was scared at yelled at it, but then i relaxed and listened, it was kind of quiet the music, but suddenly a cool beat came in and a group of people sounding very familiar started singing. Then suddenly i realized, it was my crew. Had they made music without me but then after Chopper and Robin had sung, i heard my own voice singing. I sounded good, but how was this possible, i had never heard the song before, and i had certantly never sung it either. After the song was done i heard binkusu no sake. I was facinated by this and continued this for about half an hour, until chopper hand was placed on my shoulder. He was smiling, indicating that the girl was still alive. I took out the earplugs and turned around, still sitting down so that i could look directly into his eyes. He looked at me and took out a bullet. On the side of it the initial MHQ was ingraved. Marine Head Quaters, so she was the one to do all those thing's. Impressive. He told me that the girl was now sleeping, snoring louder then Zoro. The thought made me glad, and i thanked Chopper for saving her. I then said goodnight to the other, because i was so tired and all the tension had taken all my energi. I crawled up on the dog, it looked up but just went back to sleep when it saw that it was me. I swor i heard it mumble something like "Oh it you". I burried myself in it soft fur and fell asleep allmost right away.


End file.
